Daikon arc
Daikon arc is the fourth story arc of the Goshibito series. I release stared on 20th December 2017''Page 3001. The story arc's first part follows the group as they try to free fellow Goshibito - Daikon. Summary Chourui Cross Nashi wakes up from a nightmare, waking accidently Shirotora. The princess noticess tak Taka sits on top of a nearby hill. Shirotora tells Nashi about Taka's past. The princess asks from who she knows all of this on which 'Lady Death' responses Taka's former best friend - UsagiPage 3013. Entering Kiba The group continues their travel to reunite with Daikon. While approaching Kiba village Taka notices two Royal Swordsmen on patrol. Worried about the meaning of the partol that far from the village, Yamakaze orders the others to go throuth the forrest for the rest of the way. When the group reach the village they discover that a Royal Swordsmen Army have a camp next to the villagePage 3110. Assuming that Daikon might be already in the army's custody, Taka comes up with a plan how to infiltrate the campPage 3115. Royal Swordsmen camp Nashi (under disguise of a bounty hunter) enters the camp and gives General Tetsushin (the camp's commanding officer) his prey - Allman Creedo''Page 3209 and 3210. Following the plan, Nashi demands 'his' reward for capturing Allman. Tetsushin asks 'the Hunter' to stay in the camp and wait for the reward''Page 3216. Meanwhile Allman is taken to the old courthouse, where Daikon is held. Old Courthouse Nightime. After learning that the camp is asleep Nashi sneaks out her tent to get inside the Courthouse. After avoiding the guards she gets inside. There she finds Allman but decides to free Daikon firstPage 3504. On the courthouse's groundfloor two heavy armored Royals are guarding Daikon's room. Nashi, thanks to 'Gravity' sends one of the gaurds to take a rest and knocks out the other one. After entering the room Nahsi recognizes Daikon - the youngest Goshibito memberPage 3603. After unchaining him, a widow falls on the sleeping guard, waking him up. When he walks downstairs he sees his fellow guard unconcious and notices Daikon and Nashi. Nashi again thanks to 'Gravity' knocks out the Swordsmen. When the two finally free Allman, 'the Wind' rushes to leave the camp as fast as possible, only to be stopped by Nashi, who noticed that the camp wasn't alarmed yetPage 3810. Quickly, because of a soldier falling from the sky, the camp finds out of their presence, and Tetsushin orders his men to charge on the courthouse. After a short exchange, Nashi, Allman and Daikon, successfully escape from KibaPage 3918''. Characters * Yamakaze Taka * Tengoku Nashi * Allman Creedo * Shirotora * Daikon * Tetsushin Akira * Major Akamura Chapters * Chourui Cross * Fort Kiba * Bounty Hunter * Tetsushin * Old Courthouse * Inside * Swordless * Face Off * Alert * No Escape * Tetsushin and Akamura * Daikon * Sword * Run, Son Major Battles * Nashi vs. Royal Swordsman * Allman vs. Royal Swordsmen * Daikon vs. Tetsushin Others * This arc expands Nashi's usage of 'Gravity'. * Durning the arc's release, an hiatus in the publication took place, lasting over a year. * This arc introduced first ranked (General Tetsushin and Major Akamura) and also named Royal Swordsmen (Also Tetsushin and Akamura). References Category:Story arcs Category:Usagi Saga Category:Daikon arc